No Name
by Jessy Black
Summary: Ein kurze One-Shot.Hab bis jetzt noch nicht über einen Titel nachgedacht,wenn euch einer einfallen sollte immer her damit ;


Ein kurze bis jetzt noch nicht über einen Titel nachgedacht,wenn euch einer einfallen sollte immer her damit ;)

* * *

„Das gibt es doch nicht! Wo sind meine Schuhe???? Ich kann doch nicht ohne Schuhe

auftauchen…." sagte ein sichtlich nervöser Harry Potter.

„Nur mit der Ruhe, Harry. Die Schuhe stehen direkt vor deiner Nase," beruhigte ihn sein bester

Freund Ron Weasley, der sich im Gegensatz zu Draco Malfoy und den Weasley Zwillingen gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Oh,…danke Ron, ich muss sie übersehen haben…"

„Hey Harry, wie wäre es wenn du dir ein wenig Feuerwhiskey genehmigen würdest…der beruhigt die Nerven und das könntest du Momentan echt gebrauchen…," sagte Draco grinsend.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, keiner hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt…"

„Er hat recht, Harry, du bist zu nervös, du musst lockerer sein," sagte Fred.

„Deine Nervosität ist echt verständlich, aber wie willst du den Tag und die Nacht überstehen wenn du so extrem nervös bist," meinte George augenzwinkernd.

„Jetzt lasst Harry in Ruhe. Er ist noch lange nicht so nervös wie ihr es ward…"

„Lass gut sein,Ron… ich bin wirklich ein nervöses Wrack,vielleicht sollte ich vorher doch einen kleinen Schluck trinken…"

„Bloß nicht,Harry, die bringen mich um wenn sie das rauskriegen…,"jammerte Ron. „Oi,Fred gib ihm nicht die Flasche! Ich habe kein Problem damit euch…"

„Petrificus Totalus," sagte Draco fast gelangweilt. „Keine Sorge,Harry, ich werde den Zauber rechtzeitig aufheben… Und zwar in genau 5 Minuten, aber erst nachdem du etwas getrunken hast, mein Freund!"

* * *

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus! Ich kann doch niemals so vor die Leute treten! Das geht nicht…," murmelte Hermione Granger und sah sich verzweifelt im Spiegel an.

Ginny Weasley verdrehte genervt die Augen und sagte streng : „Hermione Jane Granger! Hör auf mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, du siehst super aus und ich sage dir das nicht, weil du meine beste Freundin bist, sondern weil es die Wahrheit ist. Du weißt ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass du an so einen wichtigen Tag wie eine Schreckschraube rumläufst. Moment, ich würde es NIE zulassen…"

„Hat sie sich immer noch nicht beruhigt?" fragte Lavender Brown mit einem wissenden lächeln, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Mione, es gibt absolut keinen Grund nervös zu sein, du bist eine wunderschöne Braut und wirst gleich einen Mann heiraten, der dich über alles liebt," sagte Rachel Granger zu ihrer Tochter.

„Aber was ist wenn er seine Meinung ändert…,"murmelte Hermione kleinlaut.

Bevor Ginny oder eine der anderen anwesenden Frauen etwas erwidern konnte mischte sich Hermione's Vater ein: „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, meine kleine. Ich habe den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen wenn er dich ansieht…und glaub mir kein Mann der eine Frau so ansieht würde im Traum daran denken sie vor dem Altar stehen zu lassen. Und jetzt atmest du noch einmal tief durch bevor wir da raus gehen. Du möchtest den armen Jungen doch nicht länger als nötig warten lassen,oder?"

* * *

„Und hiermit erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Harry strich Hermione zärtlich über die Wange bevor er sich unter dem Jubel ihrer Freunde und Verwandten zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie küsste.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Mrs Potter!" wisperte er ihr lächelnd zu.

Hermione erötete leicht und erwiderte: " Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus...Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Du hast Feuerwhiskey getrunken...," sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"A-aber nur weil ich wegen der Hochzeit so nervös war,Mione..."

"Wie bitte?Du hast kurz vor deiner Hochzeit Feuerwhiskey getrunken,Harry?" fragte Mrs Weasley entsetzt. "Und dein Trauzeuge,mein eigener Sohn, hat dich nicht davon abgehalten?RONALD WEASLEY!KOMM SOFORT HIER HER!!!!"

"Was hab ich euch gesagt?!" murmelte Ron mit hochrotem Kopf, als er versuchte sich hinter seinen Brüdern und Draco zu verstecken, die verzweifelt versuchten unschuldig zu wirken um der wütenden Hexe vor ihnen zu entgehen.


End file.
